The Mentalist's Daughter
by MadToTheBone1
Summary: A red john case leads Jane to find his long lost daughter, Vanessa. All seems good until Red John KIDNAPS Vanessa. i SUCK at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

(Jane's POV)

Another victim, another case. A Red John case. I observe the marks on the pale, almost familiar, lifeless body. It seems I have gone back in time remembering the pain of seeing my happy life taken away from me in mere seconds.

"Jane," Lisbon trying to get my attention, in the process, breaking my train of thought. "are you alright?"

"Fine, thank you." I assured her though, she couldn't see through my lie.

"Well, come on then lets head to the office."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time lapse~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(third POV)

"The victim is Anne Rita Marcus, 33 years old, works for the CIA.." Van Pelt continued to describe the victim, while everyone, that is except for Jane listened. That name sent a memory in his mind...

_It was a chilly night, Patrick Jane had just told his father he was done with the filthy scamming business but, before he could leave, he had to say goodbye to his first love, Anne. He was trying to find his way to their hide away. You could say their love was forbidden. They were each others competition. The Young Gypsy Girl and the Boy Wonder. Each had 'Physic Powers' as, their fathers put it._

_Their hide away was where they would meet every night, while their fathers would drink their selves senseless and wasted their money betting on horse races. They both knew how it felt like to be used by their fathers, knowing they only kept for money._

_When Patrick reached their secret place he found a note..._

_Dear Patrick,_

_Please understand, this isn't the life I wanted. Forgive me but,I must leave. Know that you have a special place in my heart and I will cherish our moments together. Take care. I love you_

_-Anne_

_Broken hearted, the young man flees and doesn't look back._

"I know her!" Jane exclaimed.

"Who?" everyone asked almost at the same time.

"Anne! Me and her were in a secret relationship when I was with my dad. Then she left one day leaving a note."

Everyone was too shocked to see a teenage girl had conceal herself in the back of the room.

"What a witch for just leaving you like that!" Rigsby exclaimed.

"Excuse me, Mr. I'm-in-love-with-red-head-wonder but do you know why she really left? No? I'll tell you. She was pregnant and, didn't want her baby raised around her life. So get the whole story before you judge." a teenage voice that was laced with an accent.

"And, who are you?" Lisbon asked baffled.

"Oh no one important, just the daughter of Anne Rita Marcus and Patrick Jane over there," she moves her head in the direction of Patrick waves hello. "Hi Daddy."

**R&R plz!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! Give me ideas! Here's chapter two.** **BTW this is the longest chapter I've ever written! PS I was listening to Taylor Swift when I wrote this.**

Chapter Two

(Vanessa's POV)

I remember the first time my mom mentioned my dad. We were in the farris wheel at the carnival. We were at the carnival because, I was practicing my 'Spy Skills.'Anyway we were at the top of the wheel when she said,

"This was where I met your father."

I was surprised at the most. I really never thought about him or about my mom's past. I only knew what was going on at the moment. Living the way we did, I learned to embrace the future and to not dwell on the past. My mom seemed to agree but, today she seemed to be chatty. So,i went with it.

"Is that so?" I questioned.

"Yes, remember the play I made you read? Romeo and Juliet? Your father used to call us that."

My mom looked very peaceful then but, now I was curious.

"Why?" I probably sounded like a desperate five year old.

"Well, just like in the play, our love was forbidden."

"Why was it forbidden?" my mom was never the romantic type so, this surprised me. By now we were at the bottom but, decided to go on again.

"As we got higher, mothers eye's looked as if they were glazed over. So many emotion's were painted on her face bliss, surprise, happiness, heartbreak. I took notice of the tear going down her face. After what seemed like hours she spoke,

"I'll tell you another time." I understood why she didn't want to talk about it but, I was still curious.

"Can you tell me his name?"

It was several minutes till she answerd,

"His name is Patrick Jane."

Years later I've been to hell and back, my mom's dead, I have a drinking problem, and the only thing I know about my father is his god forsaking name. Mommy and I never got to have that 'chat', she was killed, by that animal, Red John. Not even hours later of my mothers death, my boss tells me I should visit my father. I don't even know him! He probably doesn't even know he has a child. On top of that who wants an alcoholic, teenage, spy daughter! That's suicide! But boss insisted. He says I've been through a lot and, knows how I feel. Ha! Has he seen people die in front of his from hunger and, cant do anything because your barely alive? Have people been tortured to death in front of his eyes because, of one wrong move he made? Has his mom been killed for no reason at all? Did he live on the streets for a good portion of his life? Does he have to take sleeping pills because, if not he would stay up all night blaming himself for everything? Does he have a drinking problem, to the point where he cant stop?

I try to make myself look so stable and tough on the outside but, on the in side I'm breaking. On the inside I'm screaming at myself for just being. I may look stable but I'm not. So before I leave I get the liquor bottle and drink to the point where I still look sober. I go to the airport and go on the first plane to California where my mom was _supposed_ to be vacationing. I only have a backpack filled with a set of clothes, a gun, my badge, fake I.D, credit cards, my dads file, and of course my aviators.

On the plane, I listened to the satellite radio. I found a song that really fit though, I never liked country, this seemed to fit me.

Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty  
Is the face in the mirror looking back at you  
You walk around here thinking you're not pretty  
But that's not true, cause I know you...

_[Chorus:]_  
Hold on, baby, you're losing it  
The water's high, you're jumping into it  
And letting go... and no one knows  
That you cry, but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one  
And you're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone

I guess it's true that love was all you wanted  
Cause you're giving it away like it's extra change  
Hoping it will end up in his pocket  
But he leaves you out like a penny in the rain  
Oh, cause it's not his price to pay  
Not his price to pay...

_[Chorus x2]_

You're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone... oh  
Goodbye, baby  
With a smile, baby, baby (Tied together with a smile by Taylor Swift) 

I never really find a person I could really confide my problems to.

For the rest of the flight I just ponder in my thoughts, drink some more. It was interesting that the flight attendant didn't ask any questions. I didn't even have to show my fake I.D. Then again I look

older than I am.

When I got off the plane, I took a taxi to a local bar. I order a glass of wine and look at the file of my father.

The file had the history of my father. It went over everything. From him getting married, having another kid, being 'physic', to his family being murdered by the same monster who killed my mother. There was a picture of him and I noticed the similarities. The dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, rough pasts, its all to much for me. But I keep looking. It also says hes consultant for the CBI. The CBI are the people who are on my moms case. Hmmmm... time to say high to daddy. I gulp the rest of the wine, leave some cash, and headed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time lapse~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked very quietly into the room, unnoticed by anyone. Figures, I've had years of experience. I see a man who could be my father, a built man who kept on stealing glances at a pretty red head. It reminded me of something and sent a pang to my heart. There were two other people an Asian man who looked very serious and woman who seems to be in charge. I took note how she kept on looking at my 'daddy' with red cheeks.(that was just for you Jisbon4ever) the red head was describing my mom while everyone-except my dad-listened intently.

"I know her!" my 'daddy' said. Well duh you know her! You got it on with her!

Of course everyone says...

"Who?"

"Anne! Her and I were in a relationship when I was with my father. Then, one day she left me with just a note." How cliché mom.

"What a witch for leaving you like that!" Big muscular guy said. I know he didn't just say that!

"Excuse me, Mr. I'm-in-love-with-red-head-wonder but do you know why she really left? No? I'll tell you. She was pregnant and, didn't want her baby raised around her life. So get the whole story before you judge." I said, stepping out of the shadows.

"And, who are you?"The baffled boss said. Time to make yourself known, Vanessa.

"Oh no one important, just the daughter of Anne Rita Marcus and Patrick Jane over there," I moved my body in the direction of 'daddy' and waves hello. "Hi Daddy."

**R&R plz!**


End file.
